Can I Take You Home With Me?
by May Beauti
Summary: Elsa works at a gay bar, where she meets a beautiful stranger named Anna. Strangely attracted to her, Elsa will so anything she can to be with Anna. But what happens when someone from Elsa's past gets in the way and does everything he can to make their struggling relationship even more harder? Rated M for later chapters! Enjoy, please! *ON HIATUS*
1. New Friends, Hot Strangers

**Hi! *waves* Anyone have any questions about this story?! *someone raises hand* *gets shot and dies* No questions?! Okay then read along!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Friends, Hot Strangers**

* * *

Elsa's POV

* * *

It was getting late and I was getting sleepy. I hate working at Tito's because half of the girls hit on me. Not only that, my ex-boyfriend, comes in here every Tuesday and says we need to get back together. I swear to God, he got that from some Taylor Swift song. I keep telling him: ''I'm gay and you're a cheating mother fucking bitch, so get the hell out of here!''

It's not that I don't like him. I love Jack like a brother, but when we kissed... it didn't feel right. Maybe it was because I loved him like a brother, I assumed. Then I did research, watched a couple of 'It Gets Better'' videos and BAM! My eyes were just wide open. That was two years ago. I have no idea why he won't move on. I am quite the catch, really, but Jesus! The man stops at nothing!

I rubbed my sleepy eyes as I listened to another woman try to woo my over to just have a 'session' in the back. She was gorgeous, really. her eyes were artic blue eyes and her lipstick was a hot cherry red, her skin was a buttermilk color and she was truly entrancing. But, she was way too pushy. Pushy people get on my nerves, hence my ex.

"Come on...'' she wooed, drunkenly holding the glass in her hand that was about to fall. "You look crestfallen so I know you want this, babe. Just say yes and it'll be all over.'' I put down the rag I was holding and gave her an exasperated look. "'Look, I may work at a gay bar, I may look like a slut, and I may be sexy, but that doesn't mean I _am_ a slut. I know my way around women unlike you do, clumsily trying to make me fuck you. Sweetheart, you're gonna have to try harder than that. You're just another amateur who can't think properly when their drunk.'' I picked up the rag again, wiped a glass off the counter, held it, and chuckled at her dumbstruck face.

"I bet you didn't even know this place was gay. You're probably a sad, old woman drowning herself in alcohol to make herself feel better because of some stupid boyfriend who dumped you,'' She was now smiling at my words. "You sure do catch up fast, babe.'' I starred for a moment. "W-what..?'' I asked, surprised. The woman pulled up a chair from behind her and sat. "Yep. Johnny was his name. He was a man alright, but not in the good way. I told I was gay after two years in out relationship and he flipped. He slapped me a couple of times but I managed to escape, with my whole face bleeding. Worse boyfriend I ever had...''

"I.. I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't know...'' I whispered casting my gaze downward. I felt a cold hand on my cheek. "Don't worry, babe. No problems at all. Just wanted to know your number..?'' she asked, raising an eye brow and I groaned but smiled, pushing her hand off me. "What's your name, honey?'' The woman asked me, and I pushed my extremely blonde hair back behind my ear. "E-Elsa...'' I stuttered. She smiled, her red lipstick shining. "Name's Chrissy. I'm from the west side of town, so no wonder I've never seen your face around where I live. How long have you been working here?'' Chrissy asked, and we started with small talk, her mostly asking me questions and me answering. I ended up giving her my number, only for friend purposes only. I had a feeling we were going to see each other again.

She left at about 10:40 p.m. and it was almost time for me to go home! Oh thank goodness! I sighed and felt two hands rush up to my side and breath on my ear. "What now, Kristof?'' I asked, sighing and rolling my eyes. The hands left and I hears laughter behind me. "Aww, someone's grumpy today! Oh, it is Tuesday? I don't see your obsessed boyfriend come in yet!'' I flushed wanting to punch him in the arm. "He's not my boyfriend! Ugh, I hate you!'' He smirked and stuck his tongue out.

Kristof and I met in 8th grade, being 'book buddies'. When we alone we'd make out randomly, telling each other it meant nothing. And to me, it did. I was rebellious all through high school and everyone knew me as Slutty Elsa because I would get every boy I wanted. We never went far, though, so I was still a virgin. Hooray!

Kristof and I remain best friends to this day, and when I say 'I hate you' he knows that's a downright lie. Kristof is like the brother I never had, except for the constant harassing!

He nudged my shoulder. "Hans says it's too bad he's gay. Said he would've fucked you looong time ago!'' I glared. Hans was Kristof's new boyfriend and they were mad about each other. Hans would constantly tease me too.

"Tell your boyfriend to go fuck someone's ass! I'm going home!'' I stated grandly, sticking one finger in the air and taking off the apron I had been wearing. I exited the little bar stand I been in so long and hung up my apron. "BOSS, I'M GOING HOME!" I yelled into the back rooms. I heard loud moaning in response and decided to just take that as an 'okay'. I looked back at Kristof who had his phone out, giggling at his boyfriend. He was way too excited. I glared the ran up to him, snatching the phone away and running from him. The girls in the bar watched us, and I winked at some of them and heard Kristof's protested bristle past me as I read.

 **Hans: What did your snobby bff say? 10:41 p.m.  
**

 **Kristof: Nothing important. When will you get home, babe? 10:42 p.m.**

 **Hans: In two hours, trust me babe. Did you tell her what I said? 10:43 p.m.**

 **Kristof: Yeah, she's so much fun to play with! ;) 10:45 p.m.**

I huffed. _I am not! Stupid!_ "Elsaaaaaaa! Give it baaaaaaack!'' I heard Kristof yell. I ignored him and continued reading.

 **Hans: Not as much as you are. 10:46 p.m.**

That's when I stopped. Hans and Kristof can actually sext each other and not hive a damn about hour embarrassing that is. I stopped running around and let Kristof run ahead of me then watch him stop and turn around and snatched his phone away. "Hmm. No need to snatch, Ms. Feisty pants, jeez.'' I grumbled about to walk out. Kristof pouted and said, "Leave me alone! At least I have a boyfriend! Ha!'' Shrugging I saw my boss, Olaf, come out with a satisfied grin on his face. His frost white hair was messed up and his used to be buttoned up shirt was now opened all the way, showing his chest as he walked up to me. Not only a couple minutes after a girl came out, looking absolutely mortified. I felt sorry for her.

"Boos, I'm 'bout to go home,'' I said as he smiled drunkenly and grasped my shoulders. "Home? There's no home, Elsa! You said you would work the full shift, remember?'' I groaned as I remembered saying that earlier today, feeling excited. Now, all I wanted was my bed! "Do I have to?'' I moaned out, groaning and thanking my past self for being so stupid as he nodded.

"Thanks, Elsie! You're the best! Now,'' he walked up to the girls who were eating and chanting up a storm. "'Who's next?'' I walked back to the coat stand and got my apron again, groaning. I looked at Kristof who was smiling dumbly at me. "Shut the hell up, stupid. I know what you're gonna say: 'Hahaha, Elsa has to work for another four hours! Oh, you know what!? I'm gonna tell Hans!''' I said, clasping my hands together and acting like the selfish prick he is. He smiled and pulled out his phone and starting texting rapidly, telling his ass-fucking boyfriend everything. I just rolled my eyes then got back to work, wiping the tables and casually flirting with strangers.

* * *

It was now 11:49 and the sky is pitch black out. I was failing to stay wide awake and the more I tried the more tired I got. I wiped the tables and checked if anyone was there.

No one was.

Until the door came falling open, the ring on it rattling like crazy. I started at the sudden customer and noticed she had red -almost crimson like- hair, covering most of her eyes which were cerulean blue and shined trough the barely lit room. Her clothes were draped, wet, and ripped. She looked as though she had gotten robbed, beaten up, and almost ran over. My breath caught in my throat and I prayed to God Kristof wouldn't show up.

The only reason I was silent was because though she looked extremely dead, beaten, and harsh, those gorgeous features of hers shined through all that. I knew it because though she never came here in the 5 years I've worked here, I could've swore I've seen her smile before.

And I swear it was beautiful.

She walked up the counter, pulled up a seat and sat down, glaring and frowning. I looked at her and then something clicked I my head. _Talk, stupid!_

''Umm.. welcome to Tito's. We have a special today: 1:00 a.m.-12:00 a.m., free martini and cocktail shrimp is on the house. Would you like that, miss..?'' I inferred a hint a flirtation there, just to see bow she would react.

Surprisingly, she laughed, her voice so heavenly and beautiful that it made me blush. Here's a fact: I _never_ blush.

"Sure, why not? The martini is on the house, right?'' she asked, raising a crimson eyebrow, which made me flush even more. "Y-yes, ma'am. That is until midnight. How many would you like?'' I asked, writing down the number of martinis.

"Ugh, five for now. Thanks, Elsa.'' she said, reading my name tag. I blushed all the way to my ears. "The name, please?'' I whispered, writing and never looking up.

"Anna. Anna James. But you can call me Anna or Annie.'' I gulped at her smirk.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **How what that?! Good? Bad? No comment? Who knows! Give me at least... three reviews and I'll continue if you want me to! Hope you enjoyed to so far! Peace and ocean love! :D**

 **~NinjaSukie Forever Advanced4.0**


	2. Flirtatious Friends and New Neighbors

**Hi again! I Obviously have way too much time on my hands! No questions, correct?! *holds up gun* GOOD! On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Flirtatious Friends and New Neighbors**

* * *

I walked to the back, completely and utterly shocked. Anna's face was so _beautiful. A_ ll I wanted to see was that same face in a mask of pleasure, those lips crying out my name passionately. I've never been attracted to another person like this before at all. I've never even been attracted to Jack like this. EVER. I've never been one to say I have a love of my life, so the way that basic angel just walked through the door and quickly stole my heart, I had no way to act.

She was just too perfect. Anna's name repeated in my head like a mantra, seeing the word all over my brain was too much. Even though her close wear baggy and old, I could tell she had a beautiful figure under it. That would all be mine someday. I walked past the private rooms where people did their 'business' while they were drunk and came into the small kitchen and told them: ''Five martinis and five cocktail orders, please and thank you!'' They nodded, complying.

I don't know how, but I heard Anna's laugh come from the bar and I immediately rushed back to the counter, suddenly over come with jealousy. Only _I_ made her laugh. So who the hell-?

I finally came at the counter only to see Kristof and Anna talking. I glared at him, wanting to scream: ''GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY ANNA!'' But I knew that was uncivilized so I calmly walked up to the counter and leaned on it, listening.

"Oh, Elsa, who's this? He's so funny!'' Anna gasped out, laughing. I glared at Kristof and he smiled. "This,'' I started, begrudgingly. "Is Kristof. One of my _best_ friends.'' I pronounced 'best' as though it killed me to say it. And in reality, it did. Who the hell was he to think that he can flirt with Anna behind my back!? And he's boyfriend's back?!

"Oh, I bet he has you cracking up all the time!'' She said and Kristof laughed with her. _I will fucking murder you, you little bitch. I swear to G-_ ''Martinis and Cocktail shrimp order is ready, Elsa!'' someone from the back yelled, interrupting my thoughts to kill my best friend. "Thanks!'' I yelled then turned to Kristof and Anna and said, ''I'll go get your food, Ms. James.'' Then I walked back in the most awkward fashion, holding my hand in pockets and into fists. I can't kill Kristof because then I'll go to jail. And if I go to jail, I can't be with Anna so it's a lose lose either way. _Dammit! Why am I so jealous? She's obviously gay, she would've never came here if she wasn't. But Kristof was flirting her, though. _

I growled a curse and slipped into the kitchen, muttering and grabbing the two trays with food and drinks. I walked back to the counter, carrying the cocktail shrimps on each hand, kind of expertly. I have been here for like 5 years and it's come in handy when you can actually carry the trays and spill martini juice on everyone.

"Martinis and 5 cocktail shrimps on the house, Ms. James. Enjoy,'' I smiled a so fake smile and let her take the food off the trays and them carried the back to the back. Marcos, one of the cooks, nudge my shoulder. "Hey, Elsa, you seem pretty... glarey today. What, is it Tuesday?'' I rolled my eyes and noticed that it was indeed Tuesday. _Dammit! Why is it Tuesday!? And who does he know about Jack?_ ''No, it's nothing Marcos. Kristof's just getting on my nerves, is all. Nothing out of the ordinary.'' I stated, gritting my teeth as I heard another burst of laughter come form Anna. "Who's laughing? And is that Kristof? Is he flirting with her? I thought he was gay...'' that was when I burst.

"He is gay! He's just flirting with her to get on my nerves because that's the kind of bitchy friend he is! God dammit, I hate him some times! He is such a dick! Ugh!'' I pulled my blonde hair and growled. I have a temper when it comes to relationships and it's hard for me to control it. But I told myself, that was Jack and I didn't work out. _Jack was an asshole. That was why we didn't work out._

Marcos looked at me for a while, he golden eyes wide. Yes, Marcos has golden eyes. Don't ask me how, I swear it's a mystery. "Oh.. I see what's going on here...'' I glared for a while, releasing my hair before asking, ''What's going on here then, Marcos?''

"You like her!'' _Shit._ ''No, I don't. I just hate when people who are gay flirt with the other people even though they already have someone else in their life. That's not so bad, right?'' I whispered, my gaze lowering. "No no no! You like her! I can see the desire in your eyes! Holy crap, Elsa White has a crush! This is too good!'' everyone in the kitchen burst out laughing. My cheeks were red, but I gathered up the courage to scream again.

"LIKE YOU LITTLE BITCHES HAVE NEVER HAD A CRUSH BEFORE! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY! SO WHEN YOU ALL GET SOME POOR ASSHOLE PREGANT, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL LAUGH SO FUCKING HARD!" I walked out of the kitchen, happy to see their stunned faces as I did so.

"Well someone's jealous!''

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I quickly turned around, another blush covering my cheeks, and faced Olaf, who was grinning wolfishly. His shirt was open all the way now and it showed his extremely muscular chest along with small bites. I shuddered as I wondered how they got there. "I-I'm not jealous of anything. What are you talking about, you pervert?'' I asked, regaling some confidence.

Olaf raised an elegant white eyebrow and looking behind him I saw a girl come out of one the rooms, a surprised, out-of-breath, and relieved expression on her face; her clothes were barely hanging on to her. I almost throw up; the girl looked about 18 or some stupid high school student who was sure as hell going to regret this in the morning.

"Oh come on, Elsie! I know jealousy when I see it and you, my friend, are as jealous as they come!'' I glared for a bit and decided it wasn't worth the argument. "Okay, I'm jealous. Is that such a crime? If it is, arrest me, _officer.''_ I spat, hating the huge smile on his face. God, all I wanted to do was slap it off him.

"You're an asshole, you know that?'' ''Why thank you my dear Elsie! Now, no time for compliments! Go out there and flirt!'' He spun me around and pushed me out the door leading to the bar, without my protests. Olaf Nelson is the king of perverts and he knows it. I met him in collage, the University of Ohio, and loved him like a brother at first sight. He was great company and was 22 while I was 19 when I meet him. He introduced me to his bar when I turned 20 and I accepted the job, needing money. Now, look at me: a twenty-five year old getting $16.79 every dour hours I'm here and getting paid every other weekend. It's a good job really. On your birthday, you get the day off and if you're there, free drinks till you pass out. I love Olaf really, expect when he gets to pushy. I _hate_ pushy people. Jack, included.

Once pushed out the door, I noticed Anna had left, the tip on the counter and Hans was here. _Great,_ I thought, looking at the couple. _Not alone did she leave, but she left as soon as Hans shows up! Dammit all!_

"Elsie!''

I heard the unmistakable voice of Kristof's soon to be husband. Hans was extremely girly, like his name would imply, and was in love with Kristof. The couple was known for their constant texting and kissing in public. They were actually okay with fucking each other in public, which was disgusting and disturbing. Hans smiled and waved brightly, oblivious to the death glare I was sending him.

"C'mon, Elsie! Come sit with us! We were just talking about our wedding!'' said a too happy Hans. I starred for a bit then walked begrudgingly over to them. I sat pulled up a chair in between them and sat, glaring. They smiled brightly except Kristof's smile was more teasing then Hans' welcoming smile.

"How was work?'' Hans asked, reaching for his martini. "Everyday usual, I guess.'' I responded, blandly. Kristof then joined our conversation, ''She met a hot girl today! And she got all jealous when I made her laugh, didn't you Elsa?'' Kristof was pushing it today and I was about to kill him with everything I had. "Oh really? What's her name?'' Hans asked.

I tried to answer but Kristof answered for me, ''Anna! Anna James!'' I groaned; Anna already told him everything. Hans laughed at my presence. "You too are hilarious! You too would make a good couple if we weren't gay!''

That's when I decided to use our past against Kristof. "Oh, yeah, we did. In high school, remember _Kristof_?'' I asked, facing the now blushing and scraped Kristof. Hans raised an eyebrow. "Really? Babe, you told you guys only made out..?''

"Oh we did. But I guess he didn't tell you the whole story!'' I chuckled. "N-no! Don't believe her, Hans! She crazy, she's drunk and horny!'' I gagged.

"I am not, you are! Your perverted ass was sexting him! And you were so happy!'' I countered, standing up. "Like hell! I was happy I was _texting_ my almost husband! You were the one getting hot from meeting some stranger!'' I bristles passed the insult. We continued to argue, say simple words and making empty threats, where it got so loud, Olaf came out of his current 'session' half dressed and looking quiet angry.

"Will you two just SHUT THE HELL UP?! God dammit, I can't even hear myself moan! If you're gonna argue, argue at fucking home! Jesus!'' the he stormed back in the back and continued.

We were all silent.

The we started laughing.

Olaf was hard to take seriously so no one could. He was a play boy and funny person at heart and we all knew that. Even _he_ knew that. So when he told us to shut up, it was like telling a child not to eat candy: simply impossible and unrealistic to ask for. We continue to laugh for a minute or so until Hans said, ''Well, it is getting late. I'm going to call it a night, okay?'' Kristof pouted. "Stay up with us! Can he come over? Pleaaaaaaaassssse?'' Kristof begged, holding my shoulders ands pouting. I groaned and looked away. "No! You guys will do some stuff that I don't need to hear! He's not coming over and that's final!'' I said, stomping my foot down, symbolizing the end of the conversation. I gripped the 7 dollar too Anna left and hung up my apron. "I'M GOING HOME NOW, OLAF! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW, I'M ALREADY GONE!'' I yelled. I didn't need a response, I just bolted. This place is 24 hours, so Jack could show up at any time and I didn't want that mess to ruin this sorta good day.

"Elsa! Pleaaaaaaaassssse? We won't do anything except cuddle! I swear!'' Kristof continued beg as I made my way to the door, shoving the money done my pocket. Hans and Kristof got up after me and followed me out the door. "No, I said! What is it about men and the word no?'' I muttered the last part to myself. I walked out, Hans opening the door for me and a pouting Kristof. "Don't worry babe. I'll come over next time! And we can do all _that_ stuff on our wedding day!'' I shuddered as I could literally see the smirk on Hans' face, saying that all _that_ stuff was- ''Okay, Hans. Elsa is just a meanie pants!'' Kristof said accusingly. I rolled my eyes, and growled back there, ''Come on, guys it's...'' I glanced down at my watch. "12:17 and we're all tired.'' I turned around and noticed they were kissing now. I closed my eyes and pretended to throw up, so they would stop.

"Oh shush. Call you later, Kris. Goodnight, Elsa. See you all!'' Hans waved and then disappeared into the night. Kristof sighed dearly and turned to me, pouting once more.

"Come on, you big baby.'' I said, grabbing his hand to mine, smiling. "Let's go home.''

* * *

I sighed as we finally reached my building in this residential area. It's run by a ton of trolls and some are extremely shy so I rarely say hi. Kristof and I live together since we've been friends for forever. I walked up to the small key pad to open the door to the other doors (don't ask) half-heartedly and groaned as I heard Grand pappy's voice through the intercom above. "Hello, Elsa! How was work?'' I groaned, remembering how tiring it was. "The usual, Grand pappy. Nothing more than crapping customers and flirty bitches...'' I moaned out, rubbing my heavy eyes with the hand that wasn't holding Kristof's. _I wanna go to sleep so bad!_

"Well, sorry bout that! But you have a new neighbor! How nice, right?'' I groaned as he continued. "Says her name's Anna and she says that she was just there! How ironic, right?'' My heart almost stopped as I comprehended his words.

"Have a good night, Elsa! We'll need you at the ceremonial service in the morning!'' the door buzzed open and I ran in, letting go of Kristof's hand. When I go to the number 218, my apartment, I looked next to me and it said SOLD in giant letters on the door. I gulped loudly as I heard Kristof's footsteps come up. "I'm not staying up for you, just saying.'' he pushed his way in front of me and opened the door while yawning and ribbing his eyes. I looked over to my left and slid next the door and knocked.

"Coming!'' I heard someone yell. It definitely was Anna. Soon enough the door opened and Anna appeared in Cookie Monster pajamas and her hair in a wild afro, unlike the braid it was in earlier. "Oh! Hi, Elsa! I guess we're neighbors now right?'' she asked, a toothbrush in her hand. "Y-yeah, I guess so...'' I muttered. "If there's anything you need, just ask me, okay? I literally right next door!'' I smiled as she laughed. _Yeah,_ I thought, _only I make her laugh._

''You're so funny, Elsa! But thanks! Good night and thanks for introducing me to your friend! Have a good night!'' then she closed the door. Though the gesture seemed rude, her bubbliness and adorable laughter made up for it. I smiled to myself and heard Kristof yell form in the bedroom, ''ARE YOU COMING IN OR NOT?! THERE'S A DRAFT AND ONLY YOU CAN TAKE THE COLD LIKE THE ICE QUEEN YOU ARE! NOW GET IN THIS DAMN BED!'' He screamed and I walked back, trailing snow in after me.

* * *

 **UGGGGGH THAT WAS SOOOOOO LONG! Hope you liked it and thanks for following the story! :D Enjoy and stuff!**


	3. Memories Are Hard to Forget: Part I

**Okay, since everybody loves the story, I'll update regularly. Meaning like maybe every Sunday and every other Tuesday. Sorry for not updating the story! I've been with friends, family, and all kinds of crap! I kept telling my self to update but I wouldn't move so I just sat there and got fatter and fatter eating chips and ice cream! :D Sorry! On with the story! Thanks for the peeps who followed!**

* * *

 **Have I been forever? Yes. Is this chapter worth the wait? No duh. Do I love the people who are following and favoriting this story? Hell yeah I do! So if you want me to love you, follow and favorite the story! (and please take the time to read my profile, you guys need to know somethings from there! ^0^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Memories Are Hard To Forget: Part I**

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I groaned as I heard the annoying sound of the alarm blared in my ears. My hand processed everything before I did, and started moving in the direction of the alarm clock, hitting everything in the process. I groaned; where was the stupid thing? Deciding I had no other choice, I rolled over and put on my black glasses. (Yes I wear glasses. I just had on my contacts last night.)

"Shit!'' I cursed. It was 9:05! The ceremonial service was at 10:05 and it takes me forever to get ready. I kicked the covers off me in a childish fashion and got up, my bare feet touching the very cold floor. I walked, wincing loudly as I touched more of the cold air, and tip toed to the bathroom, where I took off my clothes and hopped in the shower and sighed. The one thing I love about getting in the shower was:

1\. The hot water always feels nice in the morning.

2\. Kristof isn't up, so I don't have to worry about-

"Elsa?'' I groaned. _Speak of the devil..._ "Yes?'' I called back to the suddenly awaken man who was groaning. "I had a nightmare...'' I sighed. Kristof was a serious kid sometimes, and I think he thinks that I'm supposed to baby him like a mother would. Then again, he was an orphan. And I am older than him by two weeks.

"Oh really? Was it the one where you and Hans broke up?'' I called, drowning my body in soap and shaving my legs. I heard a small noise, like something a child would whimper during a storm. "N-no... this one was new. Anna was there, too...''

That was when I perked up. Not because of Anna, like you might think, but because Kristof rarely has nightmares, and if he did it'd be the one where he and Hans broke up, and he'd wake up balling like a child. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was wiping his eyes.

"What happened?'' I said, rising my body off under the shower head. "Well... Anna was trapped in this web of spider stuff... Hans tried to get her out, but got stuck too. When you tried to freeze it with your powers and stuff, a giant hand came out and grabbed you. I don't know where I was but... all of you died...''

"O...k...'' I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel, and rising my hair. The bathroom was full of steam so I couldn't see my reflection in the mirror, but I could tell my eyes were full of worry. "What do you think I should do?'' came a soft response. I bit my lip, thinking hard. "I honestly don't know, babe. Try to forget about, because the ceremonial service is today and Grand Pappy said he needed both of us. Hans will be there!'' I said, trying to cheer him up.

There was a long pause. Then came a little more enthusiastic response. "...yeah. Okay, just forget about it? I'll forget then, since Hans will be there!'' I chuckled. Kristof may be a child at times but he's extremely mature at the same time. Or most times. "Now, hurry up and get out the shower, it's my turn.''

* * *

After about 45 minutes of getting ready, applying eye liner, and fixing our hair, Kristof and I were ready to go. With me wearing an Aegean colored empire waist dress (with my glasses on), and Kristof wearing an alabaster white tux; we both looked awesome. Fixing his tie once more, we walked out of the apartment, side by side.

"Got the keys?'' I said, closing the door and locking it. "To what?'' I rolled my eyes, ''The apartment, dummy. What else?'' I heard him dig around his pockets, quickly. "Y-yeah! I got 'em!'' I double checked to make sure the door was fully locked and secure. I turned around to see Kristof, who was grinning madly and had his phone out, and groaned. "Is you're hubby coming?'' I heard myself asking, without actually thinking. "Yep!'' He replied and then skipped away, like some girl would after her boyfriend said she could come over tonight.

I walked away from our apartment (without triple checking, of course) and sighed, hearing Kristof's giggly voice as he talked to Grand Pappy. I could hear Grand Pappy's signature awkward laugh come from down the hallway and chuckled, walking down the steps which were extremely cold.* ''... and we're gonna get married on Christmas!'' Kristof finished, giggling like crazy.

"Yes, yes of course...'' Grand Pappy said, having no interest in the topic what so ever. Once I walked down the steps, he noticed me and came wobbling to my side. "Elsa, come now, we need you. We are about start, dear.'' He said, pulling on at the end of my dress. I giggled softly. Grand Pappy was extremely short and funny; he had a big nose, a rocky figure, and always wore the same thing all the time. He's the boss of all the rock people and they all respect him. They live deep within the woods and when Grand Pappy isn't watching over them, he works here and helps with the town's fairs and ceremonies.

He's very good at his job, it's just I'm the one who has to help him because I signed up for it. I was young; I just dropped out of my second year of college with no place to live whatsoever. My mom kicked me out because I had broken up with Jack and she found out I was homosexual. Doesn't my mom suck? She's extremely homophobic for reasons I don't know why. My dad on the other hand, was completely fine with it. He said chase after your dreams and don't hold back, so that's what I did everyday if my life.

I snapped out of my reminiscing as soon as I heard a crowd cheered. I noted I was now outside, in a field of people who had cameras, and other things. There had to thousands and they were all...

Starring at me... Why?

I looked down at Grand Pappy who was holding onto my dress, a determined look on his face. I frowned, ''Grand Pappy, what's wrong?'' I asked. No answer. Something must be up. He finally said, after six minutes of silence, ''The Mayor has nominated you to open up the new water park which us raising money for the homeless center,'' he turned towards me, smiling at my dumbstruck face. "You won, out of the three hundred people who were nominated.''

Words were caught in my mouth, I was near choking. _Me? Nominated? For an opening ceremony?! Out of 300 people!?_ "I-I... w-w-what do I say up there..?'' I asked, starring at the podium The Mayor of Ohio was standing next to, a proud smile on her perfect face. Not that I would mention this to anyone but, I always had somewhat of a crush on the Mayor that I knew wouldn't become anything important, so I always kept that little secret to myself.

"Nothing big. Say something like a thank you and a few congrats to the new children at the homeless center and the water park then cut the ribbon with those scissors-'' he pointed to a giant pair of golden scissors next to the Mayor and I nearly fainted. "-then you're off. The party will start after you cut the ribbons.'' Grand Pappy finished. "R-ribbons?'' I stutter looking over to see there was a giant, long red ribbon across a black thick, long curtain which obviously covered the water park for the homeless center. I was seriously about to faint right then and there. I haven't done anything to deserve this! I work at a bar, I have a supposed 'crush' on a stranger whom I know nothing about, and I live in a small apartment with one of my best friends! I barely do any volunteer work and not once have I done anything to the city, except mess it up.

"Ready?'' Grand Pappy said, smiling as I noticed we were seconds away from the podium. _F_ _uck. What am I supposed to say?! What the hell am I supposed to do!?_ Here's a fun fact about me: when it cones to important events, my mind goes blank and I can't think straight at all. I swallowed deeply and noisily. "R-ready... I guess...'' I responded, my breath uneven.

Now, we were at the podium, everyone looking at me and me alone. Grand Pappy's hands left my dress and I flattened it out at the bottom, blushing and refusing to look up at the people before me. "Elsa.'' I heard someone whisper. I looked up into the crowd and noticed Anna, wearing a wrap-over dress which was an azure blue. Her hair was down, and flattened in two pony tails. The tips of her hair were blue, like her dress, and she was smiling like crazy, giving me a thumbs up. Her eyes were sparkling like diamonds and her entire being was glowing. I smiled lovingly and took a deep breath, adjusting the microphone in front of me.

I took another breath, my eyes never leaving Anna. "Hi everyone. As you can tell by my posture, I was not prepared for this. But that doesn't mean I not excited. Today, the water park for the homeless shelter will finally open!'' Everyone cheered for a while and I smiled. This was nice. "I have been given the honor of cutting the ribbon to thus amazing water park which is opening now. Can I have the founders of the homeless shelter come up please?'' I ask, looking in the crowd, smiling. The crowd cheered as two people, a man and a woman, rose from the far end of the crowd and walked up to me. "These people have done so much to our little state so let's congratulate them!''

That was when everyone stood up and clapped loudly. The founders of the homeless shelter were Nikki and James Drows. They were both 19 when they decided to marry and make the homeless shelter with nothing but 100,000 dollars. They've committed to the homeless shelter with 345 patients and 18 volunteers, including Kristof, Hans, and Jack. Once the cheering and screaming dialed down, I looked at the couple with a proud smile on my face.

"You two deserve to cut the ribbons. I haven't done anything to this city but you've done so much.'' Nikki's seafoam green eyes watered and her husband gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Elsa... you don't have to do that. Really. You've won this fair and square, all we've done is make a homeless shelter.'' said a teary eyed Nikki while her husband gave an understanding nod towards me. "I insist.'' I walked over to The Mayor of Ohio and grabbed the pair of scissors then gave her a wink. It might've been my imagination, but I could've sworn I say her flush but smile. I walked back to Nikki and James, who were smiling brightly and cried a little. I said into the microphone, ''I really don't deserve this, guys... so I'll give it to someone who does. Nikki?'' I looked over at her, eyes pouring down. "Would you do the honors?''

Nikki silently nodded, James giving her a little nudge to move forward because she would barely walk. There was a hush in the crowd; no one made a sound as Nikki Dows made her way to the ribbons, head up high and taking glances around her. The Mayor, as far as I could tell, have her a beautiful wink and smile, urging her to continue. Nikki glanced down at the ribbons and lifted the scissors...

Then cut.

Everyone cheered and clapped, standing up, watching the black curtain fall, exposing the water park. It was nice, I had to admit. To bad only the kids at the homeless shelter can only go on the rides. Nikki ran back to her husband, clutching him happily and smiling, tears falling freely now. I smiled at the couple then looked back at the crowd, who was standing up and cheering. I saw Anna smiling brightly and laughing while standing up and clapping. _Should I do a trick to impress her?_ I thought, suddenly. _No, don't. Don't win her heart with your powers, win her heart with your charm..._ I kept looking at her, thinking deeply. When she caught my eye, I flushed deeply and she smiled widely then waved. I waved back. _Do a trick, stupid. Just for the ceremony, of course. Not because you wanna impress her or anything._

I looked around the summoned up some snow. I bit my lip; I haven't done this in so long. But, without thinking, I pushed my hands into the air, magic ripping through me like a hurricane and I did my best not to puke and run away. I didn't. More like couldn't. I stayed in place as swivels of snow rushed out of my hands, making an explosive burst of flakes and fall down. Everyone looked up in awe and I closed my eyes, holding back the severe pain in my chest and stomach. I was out of breath, my stomach was churning, and my head was spinning, like the world would once it hot off it's axis. I caught myself before falling, leaning on the podium, refusing to throw up. "Oh god...'' I murmured to myself.

The aftermath of my powers were huge and unnecessary sometimes. I glanced at Anna; her face was practically glowing and she was smiling so widely that her face could've broke. I smiled.

Once gaining my balance, I stood up and yelled into the microphone, ''Now let's party!'' And we did.

* * *

By 11 o'clock, everyone was still here. No one had left, lots had come, and more had gotten drunk, including me. I was wrapped around Hans' shoulder, hiccupping like crazy and giggling at anything. My brain was losing focus and my cup of beer was slipping out me hand. My eyes were hazy and my mouth wouldn't stop moving. I smiled as Kristof and Hans were talking about their wedding and how many people were going to be there. They also dropped in a comment or two about how I needed to stay away from drinks for a while. I only responded with a whiny 'no' and continued drinking.

There was suddenly a tap on my shoulder. I saw Kristof's face from laughing to stony serious. I giggled, ''What? Is Anna behind me?'' but didn't turn around. Kristof glanced at me, then Hans, then the stranger behind. His eyes widened at Hans, giving him a silent signal, not to turn me around. Another tap on the shoulder this time a voice as well. "Elsa?'' That voice. It sounded familiar. Someone I knew. Like someone I haven't seen in a while.

I knew that voice. It was the voice of someone who broke me. Then I broke them.

My stomach churned as the same voice said my name again. I wanted to run but legs wouldn't move. I wanted to turn but my brain was swimming in memory. _Who's voice is that? Why can't I remember? Why do I feel so bad when he calls my name? Why won't my legs move? Why can't I think?_ My brain was drowning in curiosity and questions that I just wigged for it.

With all the strength I had, I turned around, nearly falling off of Hans who stood me up to balance myself. I looked at the person before me; it was a guy, given his voice and outfit. He had snow white hair, which was in an unruly Mohawk, or what looked like a Mohawk, I couldn't tell. He had on a blue hoodie, which was covered in snow at the rim of his jacket. His pants were a khaki kind of which covered his feet. His skin was pale and his eyes were a clear crystal blue. His lips were thin, glossy, and were in a small smile that I noticed too quickly. I almost fainted as I stuttered out the name I hated so much.

"J-Jack...''

I wanted to run, leave; go away, but I couldn't. I was stuck in place and my legs wouldn't move. "Hans... let's get her out of here...'' said someone from behind. Jack tilted his head slightly. "Why? I can't talk to her anymore? Do you despise me that much?'' he asked, stepping a little closer to me. My breath caught in my throat and memories came flooding back. _I can't do this. Someone, please, get me out of here..._

My stomach kept churning, whether from the alcohol or the unexpected appearance of Jack, I couldn't tell. The men around me seemed to be talking in hushed murmurs and grumbles, but all my dunked attention was paid to Jack, who's eyes never left mine, even while he conversed. I wasn't paying attention while they talk; I was just lost in memory.

* * *

 _Today. Today was... what was today? It was important. Very important. Like a day your spouse could kill you for forgetting. Well, I could live with Jack hating me. Oh right. Today's my anniversary. OUR anniversary. As much as it killed me to say that, it was. Four long, cruel, and abusive months. Oh god, it was terrible. All those hook-ups, headaches, fights, and all the blood... it was so much to handle to know that I survived four months of that torture. Jack has cheated on me 25 different times. I would threaten to leave but he'd threaten to post nude pictures of me all over the school._

 _How he got those, I never knew. I'm still a virgin, so I wasn't with him at the time I was naked._

 _It was then that I noted Jack just wanted my body. He had no interest in me as a whole, but just me naked. I knew I had to do something but I couldn't. My mom was a drunk, my dad was at work in Japan somewhere, and Kristof would just say ''I TOLD YOU SO!" over and over again. And he did tell me so. I just couldn't admit that. I called a couple of my friends and asked for help and that all said the same thing: ''Kick him in the balls, take his money and his car, then jet!'' And that was for everyone who I called._

 _One day, not too long ago, I did. I kicked him in the balls with my four-inch heels and you know what happened? I almost got stabbed. Luckily, that night my mom wasn't too drunk so I stayed there for a while until Jack came pleading at the door, asking me to take him back. I refused and the next day, he sent me a photo of me sleeping, naked, quoting: ''This will be everywhere in three hours. I suggest you take me back already. I didn't wan to do this, Elsa, but I might have to.''_

 _"Didn't want to do this''? Was he really going with that? I cried a lot that day, but before the three hours ended, I... agreed. And came back to living with him, but we never slept together. Ever. I kept on the couch while he slept in the master bed room. Is was then that I noted I had enough._

 _Today was the day I put this hell to an end._

 _I woke up on the couch, a dream like world surrounding me. The air was thick and sticky. Something was wrong. I got up, groaning at the pain in my back. Sometime last night Jack and I had got into a fight while we were both drunk and I got kicked in the back once and he got kicked in the balls and chest. It was victory for me in that moment, but it ended too quickly. Once I hit him, he got a knife from the kitchen and cut me a few times on my arm then let me go, urging me to got to sleep before he killed me. In fear of my life, which has happened a few times, I obeyed and went to sleep. To scare me even more, he left the knife he cut me with on the dinning room table_ _._

 _There was a silence around the apartment. Did Jack leave already? What time was it?_

 _I looked around the little home; the counter was still stained with blood, the knife was still there, and the thick atmosphere around me was still there. Something was definitely wrong. Afraid he was going to sneak up on me, I called his name in the smallest voice possible._

 _There was a long pause. "Yes? Are you finally awake?'' came his voice. I sighed in relief; he was in the bathroom, I heard the water running. "Y-yeah, I'm awake... do you know what today is?'' I asked, getting up and grabbing the knife, stalking towards him. "As a matter a fact, I do. Do you? Because it's a very special day for us.'' I scoffed silently. 'Us'. Ha, there was no 'us'. It was only you and your bitchy ways. "Yeah, actually I do. It's out anniversary, if I'm not mistaken.''_

 _The closer I got to the bathroom, the faster my heart pounded in my chest. I'm sure he could hear it. "For once, you're right. What do you wanna do today, hmm? My treat.'' Oh trust me, the treat is mine._

 _"Nothing special. I want you to relax today, mk?'' I said, forcing a smile on my suddenly dry lips. "Oh really? What are you planning, Elsa? Something special, I hope?'' there was a quirk in his voice. I finally got to the bathroom, the door was closed. I pressed myself against the wall next to it, praying to God he wouldn't kill me before I killed him. Happy tears welded my vision; if this went correctly, I would be free form this Hell and Jack would be dead. I don't care about cops, or being found, I just needed to get away. I breathed slowly, counting in my head._

 _1...2...3... GO!_

 _I swiftly got up, tears now gone, and opened the door to find... nothing. The water for the shower was running. I heard him humming happily. I sighed shakingly. Element of surprise. Good enough. "Elsa? Came to join the shower with me? Is this your surprise?''_

 _I smiled. "Yeah, Jack. This is my surprise. I finally giving myself to you. I love you, Jack. I want you as my one and only.'' I nearly threw up at the words. Lies. All lies. I heard him laugh. "Oh, Elsa. I've waited so long for you to say that. Come here. Please, I want to see you.''_

 _This was it. Time to get this over with. I took my hair out of it's French braid, pretended take my clothes off, and grabbed the knife._

 _I'm going to end this._

* * *

 **Hahaha! I'm evil aren't I? Are you interested? Are you mad I stopped? Well, no worries! I'll update! But until next time! I love you all, please drop a comment! Criticism is well welcomed! See you next time!**

 ***In Ohio, right now, it's like February, start of March, so it's sprinter right now on my story. Sprinter is the combination of Spring and Winter. So that's the only reason the stairs are kinda frozen. Hope you enjoyed** **!**

 **~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0**


	4. Memories Are Hard to Forget: Part II

**Hello everyone! Sorry I left you at a cliffhanger last time. Actually... I'm not. Hehe, I wanted you to be mad at me! Lol, but anyway. Please review the story! I need some feedback here! I know you guys are following but, don't be afraid to tell me what I need to fix, maybe some ideas and possibilities, and stuff like that; tell me what you think, if I'm doing a good job! But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Memories Are Hard To Forget: Part II**

* * *

 _There was a lingering silence through the bathroom. I was starting to rethink my actions. Was I really going to kill this man because he was going to kill me if no one- i.e. me- did anything?_

 _Sounds like a good excuse to me, said my left side brain. But, think of all the things that could happen after that, my right side told me. You could go to jail, you could get killed in jail, or even worse: raped! Another fun fact about me: my right side of my brain can make up the worst of situations while the left is more lethal and deadly. I gulped, hoarding Jack calm my name again. This voice he had, I thought, was softer than the other ones he used. Most of the voices he had were full of hatred and fear, which I never understood. What could Jack possibly be afraid of?_

 _"Elsa?'' he called again. I let out the breath I seemed to be holding. Maybe this was wrong. Killing him will only make me feel sorry for myself. But... if I don't do anything,_ _might kill me._

 _I breathed shakingly. Even with all the fear I had, I walked up to the crimson curtain blocking me from seeing any vision of Jack. Once I took a few steps, the water cut off. "It's too late to join in the shower now, Elsa. What took you so long?''_

 _Fear, my brain hissed. "N-nothing, sorry. I guess I'm a little nervous.'' I responded truthfully. Because, in all honesty, I was scared to death. I was staring literally at the curtain of waiting death; I wasn't breathing anymore, my whole body tremble with every step I made._

 _You can do this, I encouraged myself. Suddenly, without thinking, I pulled the curtain, to find a smiling Jack..._

 _And a gun._

 _I swallowed, then held my knife high. I noted he wasn't even naked; was he waiting for me? Did he know I was planning this? The gun he had was a rifle, if I'm correct, the tip of it pointing directly to my head. I was trembling, it was becoming hard to keep my knees from bucking forward and falling into him, begging him to spare my life. I couldn't breath. Every angry, furious, and unsaid terrible tension was being said just by us looking at each other. His eyes promised sadistic love, if I bucked forward. I saw myself in a hospital, my friends and family crying over me. Tears clouded my already blurred vision from fear. The was no movements, no sound, nothing. I held my breath harder than ever and took this opportunity to try and reason with him._

 _"J-Jack... we don't have to do this... you could put the gun down and I'll drop my knife if you promise not to harm me anymore afterwards...'' I whispered quietly, silently begging God. I saw a pale, slim finger which the trigger of the gun and stay there comfortably, which made my heart beat quicken. "Hmm. Seems like a good deal, if I were in your position, right now, wouldn't it?'' I gulped, hearing his voice listening to every devilish word he said. "Well, luckily, I'm not in your position.''_

 _My breath caught in my mouth as I heard a bullet shoot. Time slowed down, there was white all around me. The first this I thought was, I hope I don't die. My instincts were faster than my brain and the hand which wasn't holding my knife, acted and shot snow at the bullet heading straight towards me, freezing it. It dropped to the ground, which mad Jack cock the gun again, yet I ducked, hearing another gun fire. The bullet landed in the wall and I scrambled out the bathroom, knife still in hand. Jack growled fiercely, slipping out the bathroom like a snake and running towards me, while I was dropping the temperatures to 65° below Celsius, then mentally slapped myself. Jack doesn't mind the cold as much as I do._

 _I ran down a hallway, hearing heavy footsteps behind me, heavy breathing and the continuation of a gun cocking the shooting nearly missing me, slamming into the wall. I ran, too scared to do anything else, until I reached a wall, facing it in high fear. I couldn't think and my body was thinking on it's own, by turning around and facing Jack: his mouth was bloody, his hands were paler, and his smile was demonic and crazy, like he was excited about killing me._

 _Killing... me... I was about to die..._

 _The gun in Jack's hands were faced towards my brain, my hair there was blocking the point of the gun, but it was directed straight towards my head. His smile was sinister and devilish as he cocked the gun, whispering: ''Goodbye, Elsa.'' and the last thing I remembered was everything going black._

* * *

My brain screeched in memory, making me fall backward, into Hans' arms, starting at Jack with fear and hate written all over my eyes. I remember that day. It was a long time ago, when I couldn't weld a knife, when I was a scared little girl, and when I never knew how to dodge a bullet. Literally.

"I-I... Y-you... s-s-shot me...'' I said, as though I didn't know who I was talking about and as if I wasn't the one who got shot. I remember that day clearer than any other day in my life. I remember seeing my blood, I remember seeing a bouquet of flowers next to me in the hospital bed, I remember being in recovery for 8 months and hating every inch of it.

And I couldn't forget how many doctors told me the same thing: ''Because of the shot to your head, the bullet fractured some brain nerves. It might be harder to use your powers for a while, Elsa, so you might want to cut back.''

 _Cut back... huh._ Every patient knows when the doctor says 'cut back' he means stop immediately. If you do this, you're putting your life in danger. _Which is another reason you shouldn't have done that magic trick, stupid. You could've died up there._

 _I could've died..._

I looked at Jack, fear written plainly in my eyes. Only Lord know what he's planning. I wish I could get into that asshole head of his. "Do you know how much pain you put me in? Do you know how much misery I've been through? I've been having seizures almost everyday now! Do you even think _once_ about the people around you?!'' I yelled, now standing on my own, dropping the cup in my hand. "I actually do-''

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me, Jack. You sure as hell don't ever think about you're actions! You think about murder, killing, and black mailing little girls into loving you! Like hell you think 'bout your actions!''

" _Elsa._ '' my heart stopped. That voice...

I haven't heard that voice in so long. I remember it so clearly. I remember the time I scrapped my knee at the playground, and that same voice told me to be a big girl and don't cry for mommy. The owner of that voice that made me chicken soup every time I fell off my bike while riding it. That voice who sang me to sleep at night. The same voice that found the abusive ways of alcohol and became addicted, then forced me to move out once I told that voice I was homosexual and broke up with Jack.

That voice... who kissed me to sleep at night. Who told me 'I love you' and meant it. Who shared ice cream sundaes with me and both of us getting messy and dirty during the process.

I needed that voice. _All of her..._

I turned slowly and almost passed out. Tears welded my vision as I looked at her, tears in her vision as well.

"Mom...''

I cried, falling into her, clutching her close and crying as well as she was. My mother hugged me with so much force, so much unsaid 'I'm sorry's and 'I love you's and many thing other things to count. I didn't think about Jack, Kristof, nor Hans who were probably staring; all I cared about was her. My mother.

"Elsa... you've grown so much... Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out... I shouldn't-'' she choked on her sobs and I clutched her tighter, listening to every word. "I shouldn't have called you names for being homosexual... I love you... I don't care who you like... you're still my daughter... I... missed you, Elsa...'' she murmured the last part, and cried loudly, always wanting her to say those words. Reluctantly, I pulled beck from her to look at her in the eyes. Her suddenly warm gray ones stared right through me, and her pale lips were forming into a smile, other than being a scowl or frown.

"Mom... I missed you, too... so much...'' I whispered back and she kissed all of my tears away, like she used to...

 _Like she used to... she still does..._

There was a clear of a throat behind us, ruining the moment. It didn't belong to Hans nor Kristof, it belonged to _Jack._ My mother cleared her throat, asked me to move, and dug her hand in her pocket. Once I got out the way, she pulled her hand out of her pocket, revealing a gun.

Pointed straight at Jack. Everyone's eyes widened.

"So,'' my mother, Claire, started, looking at Jack, who had his hands up in surrender. "You're the bitch who shot my daughter, eh? Well, you're not what I expected; you're so scrawny.'' she said, in mock disappointment. Jack's white eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?''

Claire (it's so weird saying that now) scoffed. "Don't you 'excuse me'. I think you know damn well what I'm talking about, bastard. I think I should do something about that, hmm? What do you think, Kristof? Should I shot him?'' my mother turned to Kristof, smiling. Kristof smirked, but shook his head 'no'. "If you kill him, you'll be just as bad as he was.'' my best friend, talking as though he was the mature one in situations like this.

My mom shrugged. "He's done _much_ worse. Trust me on that.''

"Mom, don't. You don't have to.'' I finally spoke up, after what felt like an eternity. "Why not? He's Cleary cause you pain! Now, I'll put him in pain!'' she cocked the gun, a sound I was highly afraid of. "No, mom. Please. Don't. I don't like Jack, that's true, but... killing him won't solve my problems. What's in the past is in the past. We can't change that.''

With a loud gruff, she put the gun down, at least away from Jack's head, and turned to face me. "You're so much like you're father.'' she murmured, walking up to me then pulling me into an embrace. Sometimes, I took care of my mom. Like right now: my mom's shorter than me, so right now it looks like she's the daughter and I'm the mom.

"Elsa.'' said an annoying voice named Jack. "What?''

"Do you hate me?''

Silence.

I let go of my mother, looking at Jack. There was no apologetic look in his eyes. Only anger.

I walked up to him slowly, never taking my eyes off his. "I, in all honesty, can't answer that, Jack. Remember what you always told me: 'Luckily, I'm not in your position.' Or was it something else? All I remember was a bullet to my head and lots of blood.''

I was inches away fro his face now, both of us glaring at each other. "Do you remember that Jack? _You did pull the trigger._ '' I finished the last part softly, so only him and I could hear.

"Don't you think I regret my actions?'' Jack whispered. I pretended to think. "No. Not once did that ever come to my mind. Y'know what I thought? I thought you'd _kill_ me. You put a God damn gun to my freaking head, Jack! The though that you 'regretted your actions' was universes away from my thoughts! I could've _died_ for God's sake! Do you eve-''

"Elsa?''

I couldn't take my heart stopping any more. Why were all these people coming at the worst possible time, I never knew. First Jack, then my mom, now...

I turned slowly, praying to God she hadn't heard anything.

"Anna...'' I breathed slowly. The fear was written all over her face.

* * *

 **Ahahahahahaha, you hate me don't you? Oh too bad! Please review and comment! I need some feedback, please! And please read my BillDip Drabbles, if you love Bill Cipher x Dipper Pines as much as I do! Until next time,**

 **~NinjaSukie Advanced Forever4.0**


	5. AN! (not new chapter)

**ATTENTION!**

 **It's that time again folks! I need me some inspiration! Any story you people oh so desperately love, please PM me so we can discuss what can happen next! I need inspiration, I've lost all reason to write! Help me!**

 **Anyway, PM so we can chat about whatever and update my stories! Trust and believe I will if you:**

 **1\. VOTE ON MY POLL!**

 **2\. PM so we can discuss what's next for my stores!**

 **3\. Like, commit, and follow said stories!**

 **4\. Follow and favorite me as your author!**

 **5\. Love my stories all you can!**

 **But anyway, please do those steps and I'll be on my way! Until next time,**

 **~Mack**

 **(P.S., follow me on Instagram too!)**


End file.
